


Without You (It's Just Not The Same)

by PandiBear



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: :(, A lot - Freeform, But Yuta saves the day, Fluff, For my lovely sister, I didn't edit this, Jaemin wants to perform, because she missed Jaemin, but can't, for Jaemin at least, i'm sorry i'm bad at tagging, so enjoy, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:19:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9464969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandiBear/pseuds/PandiBear
Summary: Who knew that phone call was all that was needed to cheer him up.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HansoldMySoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansoldMySoul/gifts).



> Happy birthday to HansoldMySoul, my sister and an amazing writer. This is terrible but I tried so enjoy ^.^  
> This isn't edited so I'm sorry for any mistakes >

The TV flashed several colours as the familiar group of six boys danced on screen, bright stage lights lit the stage as the fans screamed the fan chants. Three boys sat in their living watching the show, the youngest laying spread out on the larger sofa, his head resting comfortably on the eldest boys lap as they cheered on their younger (and older) group mates who were dancing to 'chewing gum', smiles plastered to their faces.

 

"Their outfits are really ugly" Jaemin spoke up as he looked at the pink outfits, his nose scrunched up in disgust. Hansol hummed in agreement, his fingers running through the younger boys hair as he continued to watch his younger group members proudly, they were doing their best even while wearing those hideous outfits.

 

Kun glanced towards the two boys sitting opposite him, his eyes finding Jaemin. The youngest boy looked excited as he copied the fans, but the Chinese boy saw the boys eyes sadden when it came to his part in the song, the part he couldn't be there to sing as he had to stay home and recover from his back injury. Looking up, he caught the eyes of Hansol, both of understanding the glum mood of the youngest. Neither boy said anything as they both turned to watch the rest of the performance as it moved onto NCT U's performance, each of them laughing but feeling slightly sorry for Mark as they watched him run and slide into his position just in time for the music to start.

 

They continued to watch until the group had finished their performance, after a few minutes they decided they had watched what they had come for, Hansol turned the volume down as the award show continued on. Stretching slightly, he looked down as he noticed the youngest boy make no move to leave, his head still resting in his lap. Hansol shook Jaemin slightly causing the younger boy to look up at him, poking his tongue out to express his displeasure at the older man as he moved himself into a sitting position.

 

Kun stood lazily, leaning forward slightly so he could reach Hansol's phone which was ringing loudly, looking at the name displaced obnoxiously on screen, he rolled his eyes and answered in Chinese not at all surprised when he received an answer back in the same language, though slightly more out of breathe. 

 

"Who is it?"

 

"Who else?" Kun replied back as he threw the phone to Hansol, who caught it easily.

 

"Hey, you did great."

 

"Of course I know that" Hansol could practically hear the grin in his voice as the Japanese boy spoke loudly. Hansol wasn't even able to respond before the male continued. "Now where's my son? I want to speak to him" Hansol chuckled as he heard a whiny voice (no doubt Donghyuck) complain that they wanted to speak to Jaemin to. 

 

"Yes Yuta, I missed you to, I'm doing fine here" Hansol replied sarcastically, only to be shushed by the 'manly' man and demanded to give the phone to the youngest boy, to which he complied. In the corner Kun sulked by himself, Hansol could hear small mumbles of what sounded like 'I see how it is', 'revenge' and 'only Sicheng appreciates me'. 

 

"Hyung! You guys were great!" Jaemin exclaimed happily after he was passed the mobile, ignoring as the other male ruffled his hair before moving to the corner of the room which seemed to admit a dark aura to comfort a sulking Kun.

 

"Really, I think we were missing something..." Yuta spoke thoughtfully, tapping his chin even though the younger male couldn't see him, but he was able to get a few laughs out of Chenle which made him smile.

 

"Really? It looked like you did it perfectly" Jaemin said, confused as he thought back to their performance. Yuta hummed before exclaiming loudly that he remembered what it was, Jaemin couldn't help but pull the phone away from his ear briefly to ensure he did not damage his hearing. "What is it?" 

 

"You" 

 

Jaemin felt himself tear up slightly, a small sniffle coming from him which managed to draw the attention of Kun who immediately walked over to him and hovered like a worried mother hen. "Do you mean that Hyung" 

 

"Of course! The performance just wasn't the same without your dazzling smile here, I know the members all agree with me" Jaemin could feel his eyes tear up as he felt touched by the words of his Japanese hyung, a smile still made its way onto his face as he heard the loud agreement from someone, he was pretty sure it was Doyoung. 

 

In the background he heard Mark scolding Yuta "Hyung we agreed, but are you trying to say that the dream performance was bad?" 

 

"Uhhhh..." 

 

Jaemin laughed as he listened to the argument between his hyungs. 

 

"Be quiet Mark Lee, I'm trying to love my son right now" Yuta dismissed the younger, narrowly missing a playful smack from Johnny who told him not to bully his brother from another mother. 

 

"Why can't you people let me talk on the phone?" Yuta said despaired as he sat down in a heap on the floor of the waiting room. 

 

"Hyung isn't your collaboration stage going to be soon? Shouldn't you be getting ready?" Jaemin asked as he turned to watched the TV which was still playing quietly, Hansol and Kun calling their agreements (or just telling him to go away in Kun's case). From the other end he heard shuffling and complaints as someone clearly took the phone away from Yuta.

 

"Sorry Kiddo, you're right. I'm going to take Yuta now, make sure you're resting well so you can join us again soon" Taeyong spoke sincerely through the phone. Jaemin smiled (despite knowing the older wouldn't see it) and agreed. "I will Hyung. I know you'll do well! We'll enjoy watching" Taeyong chuckled as he thanked the younger and hung up. 

 

"Well you seem happier now" Kun commented as he observed the younger.

 

"I am" Jaemin grinned as the three of the sat together, Kun and Jaemin leaning on Hansol who didn't bother complaining at the added weight.


End file.
